What You Were Expecting
by PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl
Summary: Kyle didn't know what to expect when stand came out. Whatever it was it wasn't this. He didn't expect to be abandoned with Cartman either. What he did expect was his pseudo-friend to help him deal with it. Really they both expected that. Kyman
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is a mesh of yaoi pairings as well as a possible threesome in the mix. Kyman and Style. Oh and Kenny is dead.**_

* * *

He couldn't stop the tears. Cartman lay beside him, ignoring him…purposely ignoring him. He meant it to hurt _him_, yet Kyle could only feel the larger boy's misery and didn't have energy to pretend it did. He'd learned to stay silent while crying…with a mom like his it was simply survival. Now he only wished for a hug. Though if the fatass had the sense to put his arms around him, Kyle would have started bawling….hurting even more with the loss and that bitter wrongness that was Cartman.

Somehow he'd never gotten over overanalyzing everything…it was something he would do in defence. It was usually Stan that could pull him out of it. Stan would never do that again. Not after all of this. The tears spilled over with that and over his choking sobs that would not be silenced, he could practically hear Cartman's heart breaking and it only forced more tears. Nothing would ever be the same. With him and Cartman being the only ones left of their former group they were stuck this way, clinging to something that could have been brilliant with energy.

* * *

Kyle was standing on Stan's front step, nerves buzzing in anticipation. It had been like this for so long that Kyle could barely remember when it had started. He dreaded the though of having to tell Stan….of course that was what he was going to do today. The brawny teen had just come out to the kids at school, heaving a final rejection at Wendy and earning a bit more of Kyle's heart. As if Stan hadn't already stolen Kyle's heart ages ago.

Kyle wasn't out. Not really. Craig's group knew, the girls seemed to know, the perceptive bitches. Cartman thankfully didn't but Kyle's family did and though they'd been quick to let him know they didn't support him, he felt closer to them…thankful he still had people to call family. But now his hand knocked on the wood door of his best friend's house and he walked in, announcing himself as he always did when visiting. He heard shouting and though there wasn't many times he'd do it, Kyle knew Stan was crying. Kyle felt this terrible feeling welling up in his throat and rushed into the kitchen when the noises seemed to be coming from.

* * *

Cartman wasn't being rough. That's what Kyle needed…not this soft, gentle rocking that only brought tears to his eyes faster. What could he do to get the fatass to fuck him…to make him forget. Perhaps it was all a way to force the Jew to face the fact that he really wasn't wanted. Though, it seemed like something Cartman would do, he was whispering and staring at Kyle in a way that, had Kyle's heart not already broken, it would have broken all over again. The look spilled love and concern. Tonight as Cartman pushed into him deep, making him mewl, Kyle knew it wasn't Cartman but Eric. From this, Kyle knew he couldn't leave ever. Not after this. The idea would have scared him if part of him didn't curl up in that emotion and shelter him from that sharp pain in his chest.

But he didn't want to keep that feeling going. He was scared that it would make him forget the pain altogether. He just wanted blinding rough, kinky, sweaty sex to block it out for now. To make him fight for his right to be so hurt. Because this wasn't rejection…it was so much worse and Kyle Broflovski felt dead. And when Kyle felt so dead and dull…hurting so much he felt numb, the only person able to bring out the fire was Cartman. Cartman the sadistic, racist bastard who could pull him into a painful kiss and pseudo-rape his mind until the pain felt ok…until he could remember what life was like. But as Eric slid back into him, pressing kisses down his neck and back, Kyle let the tears well up, vaguely remembering the kiss Stan had left him with.

* * *

_**A/N: And so this is the first Chapter XD oh just wait it is good. :) Reviews Please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Ok, I know this is a short chapter but it just didn't fit to put this in with the next chapter. R&R.

* * *

**_

What scared Kyle the most wasn't that Stan was bleeding, but that the Marsh family was arguing and only Shelley seemed to notice Stan's crumpled form. The Marsh daughter was clutching Stan's arm, half hugging it and crying against the pale shoulder. Shirtless. And it was then that Kyle saw what was bleeding. A blazing, gory red FAG was carved into Stan's chest. The sight made him want to throw up, but he was all blinding rage. The fighting didn't even reach his ears and all he could think of was to hurt the one who did that. But then, a whimpering Stan said his name and the anger disappeared and he rushed to Stan tears already stinging.

Stan was talking to him, crying to him, holding him close, neither caring that the blood was soaking into Kyle's jacket, not caring that the cuts made the skin sag and cling to the cloth. Kyle could feel words tumbling out of his mouth, into Stan's hair and ear but couldn't place what the sentences meant. He kept repeating 'I love you Stan god I love you, don't leave me.' Stan was trying to touch him everywhere and Kyle was dimly aware that Shelley sat back and started to bawl her eyes out. Kyle felt a weak push backwards and grimaced when he felt Stan's cuts slide away from him. Stan's eyes seemed so alive, and then they were drooping and his lips were pushing against Kyle's.

* * *

He was blurrily reminded by Eric's alarm that it was Monday and that they had school. He'd been dreading it for a while now, but the questions had to be answered and life had to go on. Sharing the shower had been his idea, to just be able to touch, and be touched…to be reassured. Eric had vowed change to him, silently of course but he'd not made a single comment to him, good or otherwise. Their parents had been surprised when they came downstairs holding hands, looking to the world lifeless… The Broflovskis had stayed at the Cartman's house because Kyle had refused to leave. Hadn't argued but wouldn't respond anytime they'd tried to get him to leave. It wasn't long before they saw how the two boys were sheltering themselves together. Ike had left, feeling too sad for his brother to stay and watch it any longer than the 24 hours he'd had to endure.

* * *

_**A/: Hope you liked this one...and the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was lol.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So heres the third chapter. And ugh thank god I had this written beforehand...cause the G20 is here in Toronto and everyone has lost thier minds. Scary shit. aaaanyways... We delve a lil more into what happened. Damn ff for ruining my format (should expected it lol) Enjoy. :)

* * *

**_

The police made a lot of noise and asked the boys a lot of questions...only answering one of Kyle's. Barbrady clearly hadn't been able to say no to Cartman being told to come over. Kyle had already dressed Stan's wounds but the First Aid team wanted to double check them. …Which left Kyle to explain it all to his family and Cartman, taking his time so he could watch Stan with the paramedics in the distance. He'd had to edit the story a bit though (take the confessions of love out…that was personal). Ike had hugged him then had gone up to Cartman and hugged him to. The hug seemed to touch something in Cartman and the water gates burst. It had startled everyone but it seemed the racist bastard had realised everything sliding into place.

They watched Randy being shoved into the police car. He'd looked less like the man they'd known for forever, and more like a beast or monster. How could anything so horrible occur to him? They'd known he was unstable but figured he was like most people of South Park, harmless. Stan hobbled over to them and the trio huddled together for the last time.

* * *

At school they were as lifeless as they were at home…too scared that without the other they'd simply up and disappear. No one was bold enough to ask, everyone was smart enough to realize they wanted to be left alone. Butters alone tried to console them…an attempt that forced Kyle to drag Eric away. They'd ended up rutting against a bathroom stall and stifling their moans against one another. They ended up skipping their last classes and walked home, heading first to Eric's then to Kyle's. They just sat in the living room watching Terrance and Phillip barely cracking a smile, still holding hands.

* * *

The tears had been plentiful in Stan's eyes when the police explained to them about the Witness Protection Program. Never to see each other again…for their own protection….never mind that they were almost 18 and Randy was insane. First Kenny dying for good and now Stan leaving for good. Cartman had blurted out an admission of friendship and Stan hugged him and told him he'd never forget his fatass-ness. That seemed to satisfy the bulky brunette until he saw Kyle's face. Kyle's horror-stricken face, grief so obvious, pooling such loss…it forced Cartman to turn away blinking back tears. Later Kyle would realize Eric hadn't been crying for Stan…

Kyle and Stan were alone now, leaning against the cold brick of the side house wall. The two were crying, unable to put words together. Then with a bout of courage Kyle pressed against Stan in an awkward hug. Lips found Stan's neck and left soft, tender kisses blended with tears causing Stan to jerk away. The sudden air between them shocked Kyle and he could only stare guiltily into Stan's eyes. Chapped lips spread Kyle's own and he could only dimly remember he had to move them for the kiss to work. And the kiss did work in all the ways it could. Stan's mouth and tongue were against Kyle's in ways the redhead had only dreamed of before. It was wild, sad and full of love and lacked only that happy quality Kyle had always thought would play a big part in a Stan kiss. The situation hit him then and it was all he could do to dig his fingers in Stan's hair begging for more.

* * *

_**A/N: So yep. now you know whats going on...how fucked up it is. Don't tell me Randy wouldn't do it. He's batshit insane. I think he'd reason it out. Also yes a Style kiss :)... **_Review?


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Ok, so we're caught up to whats typed up out on the comp and once I get on my break in two weeks I'll have much more time for this story and my others lol. Anyways..this is a Kyman scene... :P I don't own SP btw :P Enjoy :)**_

* * *

The punch to his stomach was his fault. It was really what he'd wanted. He'd been pushing Cartman's buttons on purpose to get the stupid caring act dropped. The red-head may have enjoyed the peace a bit but he needed to vent and he'd aimed a vicious fat joke Cartman's way when they'd slipped too deep into silence. Cartman had narrowed his eyes and warned Kyle with a Jew comment. It gave him a rush and he'd thrown another one to the chunky man, pulling his best top-bitch face. So…the punch had been well deserved...the next few hadn't.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt and it didn't mean Cartman looming over him, now that he was clutching his stomach on the floor, wasn't menacing. It made Kyle shiver and narrow his eyes. "What the fuck, fatboy?" He was dragged up between Cartman's legs for that, his lips being forced open and against Cartman's. Their hats were gone and chubby fingers were knotting in Kyle's hair, pulling gasps from the redhead's lips. It was then Cartman pulled a dick move and threw Kyle back to the floor.

"This isn't going to happen you fucking gay-wad. I'm not a replacement for Marsh and I'm not your convenient forget-it-all person. You want to walk away, now's the time. You go into this like this you're mine forever Jew boy." The words burned in his stomach. And…God. Damn. It. He wanted the Jew so bad it hurt. Loved him. Not the easiest thing for Eric to admit but Kyle was looking at him with passion and promise in those sinful eyes… It hurt to just wait for that tiny body to willingly comply. He was turning to walk away when Kyle punched him in the face. Oh god, this was going to be good. Pushing himself in Kyle's face the bigger boy stared into those eyes. "You go into this you're not walking for a week and you're going to love it Kahl." Perhaps he'd made that too promising and said it with too much seduction because the Jew mewled at that. Fucking mewled.

It was all Cartman could do to not drool because Kyle had slid to hands and knees and was undoing his jeans. "Please Cartman fuck me hard and rough." With a grin Cartman got behind the Jew, pushing the scrawnier boy's head into the carpet. He was rewarded with a yelp and groan as he groped the red head through his open jeans and low-slung boxers.

The heat between them was impossible already. "Fuck Kahl this is going to be good. You want it to hurt don't you Jew-boy?" A whimper and moan interrupted that, and Kyle looked back at Cartman flushed and desperately trying to push back against each of Cartman's jean-clad grinds from behind. "You want me to push into you dry and raw so you an fucking pretend you had no say in it, right Kahl?" Cartman had ripped the boxers down, working at his own fly and ground hard against the bare cleft of Kyle's ass. With each thrust he spoke. "Too bad Kahl…I'm going to go slow….torture you. You're going to face the world with me." Without another word, Eric Cartman slid kisses down Kyle's back to his ass, licking the redhead's entrance, earning an angry but lusty whine.

* * *

_**A/N: ok so I know its short but it doesn't fit with anything either. The rest will be uploaded once I'm on my break and actually have time to think of it. :) Review please :P**_

BTW:...anyone have any idea whats going on yet? :P


End file.
